


How Far Can You Spread Your Coward Legs?

by CynicalPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bottom Armitage Hux, Classic Kylux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hux Comic Inspired, Inspired by Fanart, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Hux Comic, Top Kylo Ren, honestly what did you expect with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalPudding/pseuds/CynicalPudding
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the Hux Comic.Kylo takes his revenge.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	How Far Can You Spread Your Coward Legs?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this amazing fanart:  
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/kylux-how-far-29736450

Hux glanced over the screen of his desk console, looking over the most recent battle sims the bridge crew had completed in his absence. They had done well, as Hux expected they would. Not as well as they would’ve done had Hux been there to direct them, but that couldn’t be helped. 

He grimaced at the memory of being stranded on that planet with Ren of all people. Sure, the man had saved him more then once, but Hux would be a fool to think it had been anything but self preservation on Ren’s part. He’d briefly considered leaving him behind when one of those beasts had knocked him unconscious, but he’d been instrumental in gaining that Alderaanian deserter’s trust in order to contact Phasma. 

Trust Ren to be more useful unconscious then not. 

Hux glanced up as the previously locked door to his quarters was forced open, the object of his aggravation entering uninvited in a swirl of black robes before the door was once again closed. 

“So you’ve finished it?” Ren questioned, his words breaking Hux’s concentration fully. 

“The one responsible has been dealt with,” Hux replied, glancing back to his console even as Ren made his way toward him. Hux choked down the feeling of disquiet at having the knight in his personal space, doing his best to ignore his presence. 

“How did you do it?” Ren inquired, his altered voice far too close for comfort. 

“What do you mean?” Hux asked, brow wrinkling in annoyance as he kept his eyes on the battle simulation recording. 

“I mean how did you kill him?” Ren reiterated, walking around the desk to stand before the large floor to ceiling viewport behind Hux. 

“Did you get Phasma to do your dirty work for you like usual? Did you have him hauled off by your Troopers for a public execution. How did you do it?”

“I took Phasma’s gun and I shot him, simple as that,” he stated, his jaw tensing as Ren huffed out what sounded like a laugh, though it was distorted by his vocoder. 

“You killed him,” he repeated, his tone very clearly doubtful. 

Hux let out a long exhale through his nose, pressing the button to pause the recording a bit harder than necessary and planting both hands firmly on the edge of the console. 

“Yes, Ren. I killed him. I shot that smug look off of his wrinkled face and left him for the service droids to clean up.”

More distorted laughter sounded from Ren, Hux’s knuckles going white as he gripped the console tighter in his building anger. 

“I find that hard to believe considering how quickly you turned tail and ran when faced with even slight danger.”

“It didn’t seem slight when that creature knocked that stupid bucket right off of your head and very nearly made a meal of you,” Hux shot back. 

Ren was very clearly laughing at him now, the sound shaking Hux to the core. In the years they’d been acquainted, he’d never heard that particular sound from his Co-Commander. 

Hux sneered, finally turning to face the masked man. He glared directly into the slit of his helmet where he knew those expressive brown eyes were, stepping into the knights personal space. 

“Careful, Ren,” he hissed, so close to the mask he could feel his own breath bouncing back to hit his face. 

“Or what?” Ren growled back, stepping closer to Hux and shoving him backwards. Hux stumbled, catching himself on the console just as Ren boxed him in with his strong solid arms. 

“You have nowhere to run now, General,” Ren said, his voice rumbling in Hux’s very core as he leaned in even closer. “Nowhere to hide.”

“Bold words for someone currently hiding behind a mask,” Hux ground out through clenched teeth. 

Ren’s entire form tensed and Hux steeled himself for the strike that comment would surely earn him. What he didn’t anticipate was Ren’s hands rising to release the footholds of his helmet, pulling it off and slamming it down on the console beside them hard enough to crack the surface.

Hux resisted the urge to flinch, staring directly into the dark depths of his eyes challengingly. He would never get used to seeing that face; so young, so expressive. He took in the sight of Ren’s pale countenance, illuminated by the gentle blue glow of the console. Bylsma had been right about Ren’s resemblance to his mother.

“Pathetic. Hardly any provocation and you’re already losing your temper and smashing things. How typical,” he spat, moderately pleased to now see Ren’s angered reactions to his jabs. 

He inhaled hard through his nose as Ren grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, dragging him forward until they were nose to nose. 

“You want to see me lose my temper?” he threatened darkly, his breath ghosting over Hux’s face, making the General shiver unconsciously. Ren’s eyebrow quirked at that, his hands loosening their hold for just a moment before they tightened once again, the leather of his gloves creaking. 

“Release me this instant, Ren,” Hux demanded, bringing his own gloved hands up to wrap around Ren’s wrists. 

“Or. What,” Ren repeated, the corners of those full lips lifting in a cruel smirk. 

Hux bared his teeth as his patience ran dry, shoving hard at Ren’s solid chest. The other man barely budged an inch. In one smooth movement, Ren swept Hux’s feet out from under him and placed a hand on his chest, slamming his upper body down on the console. Hux grunted in pain, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Ren gripped his wrists, holding them above his head.

The General struggled determinedly, abandoning all propriety as he kicked and writhed under Ren’s unyielding hold. 

He cried out in surprise and indignation as Ren lifted him by the thighs, shoving him further onto the console and standing between his legs. 

Hux swung hard, his fist connecting with Ren’s jaw. Pain blossomed in his knuckles at the strike and he breathed a curse through gritted teeth. Ren snarled animalistically, gripping the front of Hux’s tunic. 

The blood drained from Hux’s face as a loud rip sounded, air hitting his newly revealed skin as his tunic fell open halfway. 

“You,” Hux ground out venomously, shaking with rage as he lunged forward, going for Ren’s neck. Ren stopped him easily, shoving him down and pinning his back against the console, his groin suddenly flush against Hux’s backside. 

Hux’s struggling ceased immediately, his entire body going tense as his traitorous cock twitched in interest. 

“Why, General,” Ren whispered huskily, that sadistic smirk twisting his lips once again. “I never thought you’d be the sort to get excited over a little roughhousing.”

“I hope you fall out of an airlock,” Hux spat, a groan catching in his throat as Ren’s large hand engulfed the bulge in his jodhpurs. 

Ren squeezed gently and Hux bit down on his lip, mortified to feel his face heating up with a blush. 

“I believe you,” Ren answered, his hands moving to slide up Hux’s thighs, strong fingers gripping them as he ground his hips against Hux’s ass. 

The General’s mouth fell open, his eyes drooping closed at the sensation. It felt so good, tantalizingly so. His mind, clouded with rage and lust in turn, went completely blank. 

“Ren,” he sighed out before he could stop himself, deep brown eyes sparkling in the low blue light as Ren repeated the motion again and again. Hux’s hands flew to Ren’s as they suddenly moved under his tunic to the clasps of his trousers. Ren chuckled breathily, batting his hands away and making quick work of the fastenings to tortuously slowly pull the trousers down.

Hux held back a whine as the cold metal at the edge of the desk came into contact with the bare skin of his lower back. Ren paused only to pull off his boots before stripping off Hux’s trousers completely and dropping them to the floor. 

A pang of annoyance shot through Hux and he rose to admonish Ren, but the objection vanished when Ren’s suddenly bare hand came down to cup his cock through his regulation briefs. 

“How dare you,” he forced out, hating how breathy and high his voice had become. 

Ren looked at him, his deep brown almost black eyes half lidded as he ran his hands along Hux’s milky white thighs. 

Hux watched, absolutely mesmerized as Ren reached up and stripped off his cowl, his own tunic, and his undershirt, leaving him in only his trousers and boots. His eyes raked over the newly exposed flesh, mouth watering at the hard muscle. Ren was built like a warrior, solid, strong, and terribly beautiful.

“Like what you see?” he breathed, large hands returning to rub up and down Hux’s thighs. 

“Get out of my head,” Hux hissed. 

Ren chuckled darkly, leaning down to lick a strip up his exposed chest to his neck before biting down and sucking a spot just under his jaw. Hux yelped at the sting, burying his hands in Ren’s silky black hair. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining just how soft it would be without his gloves. 

Ren unlatched from his neck, gently lapping at the stinging area before straightening. He gripped the thin fabric of Hux’s briefs with an almost mischievous expression, tearing them off as if they were nothing more than paper. 

Hux gasped as air hit his exposed cock, barely having time to recover before Ren knelt down between his legs and planted a shockingly gentle kiss on his inner thigh. His breath ghosted over Hux’s cock and it took all of the General’s willpower to stay silent. 

Suddenly there was a tongue prodding at his entrance, the sensation forcing an embarrassingly loud moan from Hux’s throat. 

“Ren, you can’t possibly-“ he breathed, biting his knuckle as Ren’s tongue circled the tight ring of muscle before dipping inside. Hux shivered, squeezing his eyes shut as Ren began to slowly stretch him. He never would have credited the knight as a gentle lover. He cringed internally at his flippant use of the word. 

They were certainly not lovers. 

Hux clenched his teeth when Ren prodded him with a finger, reaching blindly toward the first drawer to his left and pulling it open with no little effort. 

“Inside,” he gasped. 

Ren moved back, reaching into the drawer and pulling out the small vial of oil inside. He smiled that smug smile once again, Hux resisting the urge to kick him in his stupid face, before he uncapped the vial and coated two fingers in oil. 

Hux bit down hard on his lip as those two fingers slipped inside of him, stretching him as they pumped in and out. Ren’s other hand came up to take hold of his cock, swiping a thumb over the head. A third finger slipped in and Hux was very nearly at his limit, his back arching off of the console. 

Suddenly Ren pulled back entirely. Hux moved his head to look at him, precome leaking from the head of his cock as Ren opened his own trousers and took himself in hand. He was big. In any other circumstance Hux would be annoyed, livid even to know that Ren had yet another advantage over him. Now, though, all he wanted was that gorgeous length inside him. 

Ren lined up his cock with Hux’s waiting entrance, gripping his hips and slowly pushing forward until the tip was pressed against him. 

Hux choked on a moan, slapping a hand over his mouth to block any further sounds from escaping. Ren’s eyes gleamed with that look of mischief that was slowly becoming familiar. Hux’s own eyes fluttered closed, his pulse racing in anticipation. 

“I wonder,” Ren started, bringing his hands underneath Hux’s thighs and pushing them up and apart until Hux’s knees touched the console on either side of him. Hux’s hand reached out, resting on Ren’s abdomen as he whimpered through his hand covering his mouth

“How far can you spread your coward legs?”

Hux let out a muffled moan as Ren’s hips snapped against his ass, burying himself inside to the hilt. 

Ren started a slow but punishing rhythm, pulling out of Hux almost entirely before slamming back in. The General’s thighs trembled as Ren held them in place, spread wide just for him. 

He snapped his hips back to meet Ren’s thrusts, his head falling back as they rocked together. Ren groaned deeply, his pace speeding up as his hair fell into his face. He reached up with one hand, gripping Hux’s wrist and pulling his hand away from his mouth.

“Let me hear you, General. I want you crying out my name for everyone to hear.”

Hux panted as Ren’s hips rolled against him, hands pushing his legs up even further. 

The sounds that filled the air were absolutely obscene. Hux was certain anyone who happened to be walking past would be able to hear his needy moans, let alone Ren. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Ren whispered, leaning down to nip at his neck. 

“Maybe I should’ve confronted you on the bridge. How do you think your loyal officers would react to me bending you over a console and fucking you right there in front of them? I bet they’d enjoy the show.”

Hux whimpered at the thought, rolling his hips almost desperately as Ren chuckled in his ear. 

“Don’t worry, General. We can do that next time,” Ren promised before his plush lips connected with Hux’s. Hux returned the kiss with fervor, tangling his fingers in Ren’s hair and holding onto him as if his very life depended on it. 

Deepening their filthy kiss, Ren slid one hand from Hux’s thigh to take hold of his leaking cock, stroking him at a punishing pace. Hux bit down on Ren’s plump lower lip, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. 

Ren pulled back from the kiss, his lips glistening and swollen red. He threw his head back and came with a low groan, filling Hux with his seed. 

Without pulling out, he refocused his efforts on Hux’s cock, his pace speeding up until it was almost overwhelming. With one final pump of Ren’s hand Hux came with a cry, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

Ren pulled his hand away, curiously licking a stripe along one cum coated finger as he stared in Hux’s glassy eyes. 

Hux watched, gasping for breath as Ren picked up his discarded clothing, dressing quickly before turning back to him. 

He placed one last searing kiss on Hux’s swollen pink lips, running his hand through his hair and messing it up. In his post coital haze Hux couldn’t even find it in himself to be angry. 

Ren pulled back and grabbed his helmet, walking toward Hux’s undoubtedly broken door. 

“Until next time, General.”

With that, he was gone, leaving Hux laying on his own broken console, his legs still spread apart like a 20 credit whore. 

………

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and/or kudos because I love hearing from you guys and I enjoy affirmation.
> 
> ~Cynical


End file.
